Kappei Yamaguchi
Mitsuo Yamaguchi (山口 光雄; born May 23, 1965 in Fukuoka, Japan), known by his stage name Kappei Yamaguchi (山口 勝平) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Hideyoshi Soya in The Law of Ueki, Inuyasha in Inuyasha, Jackson Neil in Miracle Girls, Kaitō Kid and Shin'ichi Kudō in Detective Conan, L in Death Note, Ranma Saotome in Ranma ½, Ryuichi Sakuma in Gravitation, Tombo in Witch's Delivery Service, Usopp in One Piece and Yattarō in Kyatto Ninden Teyandee. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Madagascar 2 (2009) - Mort, Additional Voices *Madagascar 3 (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Cowboy Bebop (1998) - Rhint (ep10) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Assistant Director *Durarara!!x2 Shō (2015) - Mizuki Akabayashi *Inuyasha: The Final Act (2009-2010) - Inuyasha *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2016) - Shigekiyo Yangū *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014) - Forever (ep7) *Magic Kaito 1412 (2014-2015) - Kaito Kuroba/'Kaitō Kid', Shin'ichi Kudō (ep6) *One Piece (2019) - Usopp (ep892), Octopus *Pandora Hearts (2009) - Cheshire Cat *Persona 4 the Animation (2011-2012) - Kuma, Voice of the Sky (ep8) *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (2014) - Kuma *Ranma ½ (1989) - Ranma Saotome (Male) *Ranma ½: Crazy Battle Compilation (1989) - Ranma Saotome (Male) *Revolutionary Girl Utena (1997) - Boy (ep7) *Rinne of the Boundary (2015-2016) - Sabato Rokudō, Demon MC (ep25) 'Anime Shorts' *Jango's Dance Carnival (2001) - Usopp *One Piece: Dream Soccer King (2002) - Usopp *One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase (2011) - Usopp *One Piece Film: Z: Glorious Island (2012) - Usopp *Ranma ½: Super Indiscriminate Decisive Battle! Team Ranma vs. the Legendary Phoenix (1994) - Ranma Saotome (Male) 'Anime Specials' *Detective Conan: The Disappearance of Conan Edogawa: The Worst Two Days in History (2014) - Shin'ichi Kudō *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Usopp *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends (2014) - Usopp *One Piece: Adventure in the Ocean's Navel (2000) - Usopp *One Piece: Episode of Luffy: Adventure on Hand Island (2012) - Usopp *One Piece: Episode of Merry: The Tale of One More Friend (2013) - Usopp *One Piece: Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Friends (2012) - Usopp *One Piece: Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! (2003) - Usopp *One Piece: Protect! The Last Great Performance (2003) - Usopp *One Piece: Romance Dawn Story (2008) - Usopp 'Movies' *A Tree of Palme (2002) - Roualt *Animal Forest: The Movie (2006) - Hooter *Detective Conan: Dimensional Sniper (2014) - Shin'ichi Kudō *Detective Conan: Private Eye in the Distant Sea (2013) - Shin'ichi Kudō *Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence (2011) - Shin'ichi Kudō *Detective Conan: Sunflowers of Inferno (2015) - Kaitō Kid, Shin'ichi Kudō *Detective Conan: The Crimson Love Letter (2017) - Shin'ichi Kudō *Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare (2016) - Shin'ichi Kudō *Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker (2012) - Shin'ichi Kudō *Detective Conan: The Fist of Blue Sapphire (2019) - Kaitō Kid, Shin'ichi Kudō *Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in the Sky (2010) - Kaitō Kid, Shin'ichi Kudō *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) - Shin'ichi Kudō *Detective Conan: Zero's Enforcer (2018) - Shin'ichi Kudō *Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2001) - Inuyasha *Inuyasha The Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (2004) - Inuyasha *Inuyasha The Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2003) - Inuyasha *Inuyasha The Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2002) - Inuyasha *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) - Kaitō Kid *One Piece (2000) - Usopp *One Piece: Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals (2002) - Usopp *One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure (2001) - Usopp *One Piece: Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura (2008) - Usopp *One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword (2004) - Usopp *One Piece Film: Strong World (2009) - Usopp *One Piece Film: Z (2012) - Usopp *One Piece The Movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island (2005) - Usopp *One Piece The Movie: Dead End Adventure (2003) - Usopp *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates (2007) - Usopp, Eyelashes *One Piece The Movie: The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle (2006) - Usopp *Ranma ½: The Battle of Nekonron China! Fight to Break the Rules!! (1991) - Ranma Saotome (Male) *Ranma ½: The Battle of Togenkyo! Rescue the Brides!! (1992) - Ranma Saotome (Male) *Witch's Delivery Service (1989) - Tombo 'OVA' *Detective Conan: Magic File (2008) - Shin'ichi Kudō (ep1) *Detective Conan: Secret File (2000-2011) - Kaitō Kid, Shin'ichi Kudō *Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (1996) - Julian (ep2) *Persona 4 the Golden Animation: Thank You, Mr. Accomplice (2014) - Kuma *Ranma ½ (1993-1994) - Ranma Saotome (Male) *Ranma ½: Nightmare! Incense of Deep Sleep (2008) - Ranma Saotome (Male) *Ranma ½: SUPER (1995-1996) - Ranma Saotome (Male) *Ranma ½: Special (1994-1995) - Ranma Saotome (Male) *Violence Jack: Hell's Wind (1990) - Saburō Tenma Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Tasuku Shingūji *Ar tonelico II: The Girls' Metafalica that Echoes to the World (2007) - Batz Truelywaath *Breath of Fire IV: The Unfading Ones (2000) - Ryū *Breath of Fire V: Dragon Quarter (2002) - Ryū *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2010) - Hifumi Yamada *Durarara!! Relay (2015) - Mizuki Akabayashi *Far East of Eden: Kabuki Klash (1995) - Kabuki *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Shigekiyo Yangū *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Shigekiyo Yangū *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Minotaurus, Usopp *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Minotaurus, Usopp *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Minotaurus, Usopp *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Usopp *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Minotaurus, Usopp *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Usopp *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Usopp *Persona 4 (2008) - Kuma *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Kuma *Persona 4: The Golden (2012) - Kuma *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Kuma *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena (2012) - Kuma *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Kuma *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Kuma *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Tobia Arronax *Tales of Rebirth (2004) - Tytree Crowe *Thousand Arms (1998) - Meis Triumph 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex's Counterattack! (1997) - Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 3: Let's Go Around The World! (1998) - Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 4: Burst! Devil Spirits (2001) - Crash Bandicoot, Mizunomajin *Crash Bandicoot Carnival (2000) - Crash Bandicoot, Fake Crash *Crash Bandicoot Racing (1999) - Crash Bandicoot, Fake Crash Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (104) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors